Processing facilities and other facilities routinely include tanks for storing liquid materials and other materials. For example, storage tanks are routinely used in tank farm facilities and other storage facilities to store oil or other materials. As another example, oil tankers and other liquid transport vessels routinely include numerous tanks storing oil or other materials.
When a tank is being filled, “topping off” typically refers to the period of time when the tank is being filled to its final or highest point. During this time, the tank typically reaches the stage where it is considered “full.” Topping off could refer, for example, to filling the last one or two meters of the tank.
Accurate topping off has become more important in recent years for various reasons. For example, accurate topping off is often needed to optimize the loading efficiency in tankers, tank farms, and other environments where oil or other materials are stored. Accurate topping off is also often important for onboard operational safety and stability in tankers and other vessels. Measurements related to topping off are often performed by operators or other personnel using handheld gauging equipment. The gauging equipment is manually controlled and adjusted. The use of handheld gauging equipment often requires intense concentration by the personnel, which is often difficult especially in environments where the loading of tanks can take several hours.